En las calles de Tokyo
by NadeshikoHokage
Summary: La vida nunca es lo que piensas que va a ser. El café se enfría, los cigarros se apagán, las personas cambian... Al igual que los sentimientos. Lo mejor para remediar una despecion con tu pareja es una cucharadita de olvido y gotitas de otro amor. Pero... Nadie dijo que la infidelidad fuera tan fácil.


**Advertencia: Los personajes de Hetalia no son de mi propiedad. La canción Romeo and Juliet. No es de mi propiedad tampoco.**

 _ **Aviso: Este fic contiene shojo-ai, mención de palabras no aptas para niños, uso de Nyotalia 2p!, universo alterno e infidelidad.**_

 _ **El actual fic participa para el reto del mes de Julio: How to be a Heartbreaker. Para el foro Anteiku.**_

 _ **Este fic va dedicado a Kira5Awesome, ya que ella me inspiro a escribirlo xD con su participación en el juego de rol.**_

 _ **Ahora, por si alguien no lo sabe,...**_

 _ **Nyo! 2p Romano/Italia del Sur: Angelina Vargas**_

 _ **Nyo! 2p España: Ernesta Fernández Carriedo**_

 _ **Nyo! 2p Japon: Kohaku Honda (Lo volvi a sortear ya que no me acomodaba con Canada)**_

 _ **Nyo! 2p Italia: Margherita Vargas (O Marghy simplemente )**_

* * *

 **Capitulo único; Juliet and Cinderella**

 _"El que vive de ilusiones muere de realidades"_

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de una ciudad de primera clase... Primera clase en calor humano. Eso le pasaba por aceptar esa clase de trabajos sin primero consultar el lugar y demás cosas.

Pero bueno, ella era tan fabulosa que realmente no se preocupaba mucho por esas cosas. Tenia mejores cosas en mente, tales como; que ropa se iba a poner mañana, comprar o no comprar la blusa azul que vio en Primark, rosa o morado...

Tantas decisiones tan importantes, y tan poco tiempo para tomarlas. Efectivamente le daba dolor de cabeza.

Y hablando de dolores de cabeza, su celular sonó y el tono de " _Dont mess with me"_ se perdió por encima de todo el otro ruido en la calle.

 _–Ciao_ ~ Angelina al habla, si eres Kohaku por favor no se te ocurra combinar otra vez rojo y amarillo fosforescente. Creme linda, los cuadros ya pasaron de moda.–contesto la italiana viendo si ya iba a cambiar por fin el semáforo.

–Deja de hacerte la graciosa, maldición. No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para darte las indicaciones.– dijo una voz al otro lado de la linea. Vaya, con el mismo humor de perros que siempre.

–Tan linda como siempre, Marghy. Entonces, deberías de dejar de lado esa actitud tuya. No esta nada a la moda, creme que no lograras nada significativo con cierta alemana~...–provoco, por fin el semáforo se puso en verde y pudo pasar al otro lado de la calle.

... Para volver a quedar estancada y esperar de nuevo a que los coches dejen de pasar. Si, estas no son las clases de vacaciones que se imagino cuando Margherita le regalo un viaje a Japón.

–Como sea, metete en lo que te importa. Quiero que traigas a una persona a la mafia, no importa como lo hagas, enamorala o amenazala pero no quiero errores. Tienes una semana. – ...y le corto la llamada.

–Si, yo igual te quiero. Deberías pedir las cosas por favor.– reclamo rodando los ojos, guardó el celular e inmediatamente le llego un correo con el nombre de la persona y su dirección.

 _Bien, al parecer tendré que comenzar desde hoy._ Cambio de rumbo y en lugar de dirigirse a una heladería muy de moda fue hacia una tienda de ropa que vio de camino. Eso de que su hermana fuera la líder de una mafia le estaba cansando, por que a ella siempre la mandaban a misiones sobre "socializar".

 _ **A lovestruck romeo sings the streets a serenade**_  
 _ **laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made**_  
 _ **finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade**_  
 _ **says something like you and me babe how about it?**_

* * *

Se acabo poniendo un elegante conjunto, perfecto para la ocasión. No era algo que llamara mucho la atención, pero tampoco pasaría desapercibida. En su juicio, era perfecto.

Nunca necesitaba respasar para cuando iba a conocer a algún individuo. Simplemente dejaba que las cosas tomaran su rumbo solitas, esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Una vez que estuvo lista se puso en marcha hacia el lugar donde se supone debería de estar la _presa_. Pero antes de que pudiera salir del hotel su celular sonó revelando un mensaje casi al instante.

"¿ _Mision_?" Era todo lo que decía, y eso basto para sacarle una sonrisa. Para que Kohaku le enviara incluso un pequeño texto, significaba de seguro un esfuerzo bastante pesado de dejar sus importantes cosas.

 _"Si, tezoso. ¡Volvere en unas pocas semanas y te ayudare a elegir buena ropa!"_ Escribió y mando el mensaje recibiendo casi de inmediato un _leído_. Nada mejor que eso para comenzar el día, o en su caso una noche que iba a ser de seguro cansada.

Trabajo es trabajo después de todo.

Dándose una ultima mirada en el espejo salio de su cuarto y cerro con llave. Las calles de Tokyo, para variar, estaban repletas de gente, contaminación, parejas y luces. Lo que se esperaba para la noche de un sábado cualquiera.

Después de andar bastantes cuadras a pie y con tacones, con ayuda del GPS (ya que no sabia hablar japonés y al parecer los japoneses no saben hablar ingles) llego a un pequeño local abarrotado a muerte.

Suspiro con cansancio, con tal de que no le arruinen su perfecto atuendo esta bien.

Llego a la barra para ordenar algún trago de buena calidad. De inmediato la atendió una joven de cabello rubio desordenado, la nariz roja y ojeras... Uy...

–¿Que quiere?– pregunto sin disimular su irritación de estar alli, trabajando y no durmiendo.

–Em... Un _snake venom,_ por favor– pidió sin poder despegar la vista de esa chica tan... Bueno... Desastrosa. Y si, no era ninguna hermanita de caridad pero llevar a alguien por el camino de la moda nunca esta de mas.–¿Como te llamas, _reggaza?_

–Ekaterina (N/A: no encontré el nombre de Nyo! Poland 2p :/) –respondio con desgana. Por compromiso mas que nada.

–Y-Ya veo, querida. Bueno, soy Angelina Vargas y... Sabes, no me molestaría ayudarte a cambiar ...Todo... _Eso_ – ofreció con una gran sonrisa señalando a toda la polaca que giro los ojos molesta.

 _ **juliet says hey it's romeo you nearly gimme me a heart attack**_  
 _ **he's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back**_  
 _ **you shouldn't come around here singing up at people like that**_  
 _ **anyway what you gonna do about it?**_

Después de la breve conversación entre ambas rubias y un nada convinstente "lo pensare" por parte de Ekaterina, nuestra italiana preferida estuvo recorriendo el pub con la mirada tratando de encontrar a la presa.

Y pidio una ronda de copas... Seguida por otra... Que le siguio a otra... Y otra mas... Y asi hasta que perdio la cuenta de cuntos tragos diferentes habia ordenado para mantenerse cuerda y despierta.

Por fin vio a aquella chica que se supone deberia convenser de unirse al "grupito de amigas hasta la muerte" ...

Lo unico que no concidero es el estado en el que iba a estar despues de tanto alcohol, y al pararse de su asiento para irla a saludar casi pierde el equilibrio y choco con la mujer, la cual le lanzo una nada bonita mirada.

–Uh, lo siento. Ya sabes, los tacones.– se disculpo con una sonrisa poco honesta, volviendo a tonar asiento.

–No, no se. Y parece que fue otra cosa, poco me importa lo que hagas pero si te vas a emborrachar que no sea a mi lado.– hizo ademan de sentarse antes de que la rubia se enganchara a su brazo.

–Je, lo siento por eso. Angelina Vargas, un gusto conocerte. –miro directamente a esos magneticos ojos color rojo. Su cabello cafe medio recogido se notaba algo descuidado y su atuendo revelaba lo anticuada que era.

–Nadie pregunto.– respondio la otra tangentemente sin apice de concideracion. De un brusco movimiento se la quito de encima y le dirigio otra fria mirada.– Si te quieres liar con alguien buscate a otra.

–¡Oh, pero que caracter! Me estas subestimando.– dijo Angelina haciendo como si de verdad le hubiera dolido llevandose una mano al pecho. –Linda, si quisiera ligar habria empezado de una forma diferente... ¿Quieres aberiguar cual~?

–...No tengo interes en _niñas_ que se creen _adultas_. –Asi dio por terminada la conversación. Pero la mirada de esa italiana rubia tenia un brillo peculiar, se lo había tomado como un reto.

–Pruebame– reto con una sonrisa insana en su rostro, nadie juega con ella y se sale con la suya. No esta nada de moda.

 ** _juliet the dice were loaded from the start_**

 _ **and i bet and you exploded in my heart**_  
 _ **and i forget i forget the movie song**_  
 _ **when you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong juliet?**_

La morena la miro con intensidad, al final chasqueo la lengua murmurando algo de no querer perder el tiempo con ella. Pero para la italiana fue como la palanca que necesitaba.

–Vale, entonces empecemos de nuevo. Si no me quieres responder preguntas esta bien, te preopongo un juego en el que ambas ganamos.–pronuncio la rubia, la otra la miro de reojo. Excelente.–Una pregunta, un trago.

–...– después de considerarlo por un momento la de ojos carmesí sonrió levemente.–Tu sales perdiendo, cria.

–Es lo que esta de moda, no pierdo nada. Al contrario, salgo ganando. – contesto con seguridad pintada en cada facción.

–Hm

– _Buono_ , ¿Cual es tu nombre completo?– pregunto posando su barbilla en su palma.

–...Que pregunta mas estúpida, Ernesta Carriedo, es todo lo que diré. –contesto la morena de mala gana. Levanto una mano y la polaca volvió a atenderla. –Un ron.

–Mas que suficiente. Pensé que tu objetivo era dejarme pobre...–corto lo que iba a decir al ver la molestia reflejada en la otra chica.–...Ehem... ¿Donde te criaste?

–... España...

–Que precisa, ¿no quieres dar mas detalles? –ironizó un poco.

–...No. Llevas tres preguntas.–dijo Ernesta acabándose de golpe la bebida que había ordenado.

–¡Jo, eso es cruel y nada a la moda! - la rubia hizo un gracioso puchero seguido por una radiante sonrisa.–Bien , ¿donde vives?

–En mi casa. Quiero una sangría. –volvio a ordenar tras darle una rápida mirada al menú.

–¡Eso no es nada justo, Erni~!...–volvio a reclamar. Giro los ojos y la castaña la fulminó con la mirada por el mote _que_ le había puesto.

–...Estas de suerte, cría. –se levantó de la barra dejando un par de monedas como propina, le dirigió una ultima mirada a la rubia sonriente y sin decir ninguna palabra se dirigio a la puerta.

–...Oh, pero esto apenas acaba de comenzar, _carineira_...–balanceo un poco la copa que tenia entre sus dedos, con esa clase de sonrisas que causarían escalofríos. Mientras observaba cada paso que daba la morena antes de perderse de su vista.

 ** _come up on different streets they booth were streets of shame_**  
 ** _both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same_**  
 ** _and i dreamed your dream for you and now your dream is real_**  
 ** _how can you look at me as if i was just another one of your deals?_**

* * *

Finos rayos de sol se colaron por las cortinas blancas de su ventana, desde tiempos inmemorables la puerta había estado sonando insistentemente, los pájaros uluaban produciendo sonidos horribles para sus odios... Y para colmo el celular no dejaba de sonar, ni siquiera sabia que canción era pero le molestaba.

–...Ya, solo... Callate... Callate...– ella no era gorsera... No la mayoría del tiempo. Era todo un amor de persona pero la verdad no estaba en sus 5 sentidos. Y aunque adoraba a los niños y animales, si una exploradora tocaba a su puerta en ese momento... Sin lugar a dudas la mandaría a freír espárragos.

Rebuscó en su mesa de noche para encontrar el endemoniado aparato que no se quería callar. Hundió su cara en la almohada y... Ah, ahí estas.

–¿Que quieres a esta hora? – pregunto con voz ronca. El silencio al otro lado de la linea no se hizo esperar.

–Que modales. Estas bebida.– dijo una voz áspera. No era una pregunta, mas bien una certeza para aquella joven. Angelina se tardo unos cuantos minutos en reconocer a la propietaria de esa molesta ... Es decir, hermosa voz.

–Q-Que va... Solo... Unas cuantas copas... –respondio la rubia intentando sonar despierta.

–Y dormir a esta hora... En fin, no es de mi incumbencia...

–Je, ya sabes tezoso~ casi siempre me levanto temprano pero hoy es ... es... La excepcion del mes, por supuesto.–se inventó la italiana mientras se estiraba en su cama.

–Ya, da lo mismo. ¿Como vas con la misión? – preguntó ...

–¡Bien~ Excelentemente bien, querida! – respondió un poco molesta. Siempre era el mismo cuento con ella. Misión esto, misión aquello, misión lo otro...

–Adios.

–...Eh, Kohaku... Cuando vuelva hay que ir a una cita–propuso atropelladamente. Nada a la moda.

–...Lo pensare.

Si, eso era lo único que se podía esperar tratandose de esa japonesa. Hacia aproximadamente un mes que salían, y solo se veía como las cosas iban en declive.

Suspiro mientras dejaba el celular sobre la cama y volvía a esconderse debajo de las mantas.

 ** _when you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold_**  
 ** _you can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold_**  
 ** _you promised me everything you promised me thick and thin_**  
 ** _now you just say oh romeo yeah you know i used to have a scene with him_**

Y la puerta volvió a sonar, si no era una cosa era otra. Resoplo con disgusto mal disimulado... ¿Acaso les costaba mucho esperar unos pocos minutos?

Se puso las pantuflas rosas mientras se alizaba el cabello con la mano. Vio su reflejo en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta, las raíces ya se le estaban comenzando a notar... Por supuesto que era ella rubia, solo que la vida no había estado muy de acuerdo con eso, pero ella era naturalmente rubia. Diosito... Se equivoco. Es todo.

–¿Quien es~?...–tratando de ver por el agujero de la puerta.

–Limpieza.

–Ah, ¿tiene que ser ahorita? –pregunto la rubia entre abriendo la puerta

–Si. No podemos hace...–la persona se callo al ver a Angelina salir del cuarto con una gran sonrisa. Su cabello rubio desordenado, sus ojos brillando, el tirante de su camisón resbalando de su hombro...

–...Oh, pero si es Erni~ Que sorpresa tan a la moda que estes aqui– comento la rubia abriendo los brazos como para abrazarla.

–...Sabes, puedo hacer la limpieza mas tarde. Adiós. Hasta nunca.– se despidió apresuradamente intentando escapar del campo visual de la italiana.

–¡Excelente! Eso quiere decir que me puedes acompañar a desayunar. –la intercepto tomando su brazo y caminando a su lado.

–...No, me acabo de dar cuenta que después de todo limpiare tu habitación. ...– y cambio de rumbo.

–¡Perfecto! No me he cambiado de ropa de cualquier manera~...– y la rubia no la iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente.

–...Mi turno acabo. Me voy a mi casa. – la castaña volvió a cambiar la dirección y como si fuera su sombra la italiana la siguió.

–¡Que coincidencia, yo iré a visitar a una amiga que justo esta en la misma direccion!– exclamo Angelina. Ninguna de las dos se habían dado cuenta que ya tenían publico.

–...¿Como lo sabes? ¿En que dirección? – pregunto Ernesta levantando una ceja. Angelina señaló a donde estaban caminando.

–Pues mi casa esta del otro lado, adiós. – y se dio la media vuelta caminando en sentido contrario, se estaba sintiendo enojada de que la persistente, por no decir algo mas, italiana la siguiera. ¡Se estaba mareando de tanta vuelta!

–¡ _Mio Dio,_ acabo de recordar que el camino mas corto es para alla~!...– y volvió a caminar a su lado. La española quería matar a alguien...

–¿Ah si? Pues ahora que lo recuerdo... Mi casa esta para el otro lado.– Ernesta ni siquiera sabia por que estaba discutiendo con esa descerebrada. Usualmente se dedicaría a ignorar a la persona o amenazarla pero con esta joven era diferente... Era... Era... ¡Un dolor en el trasero! De verdad que quería morder a alguien, pero no a Angelina, se enfermaría.

Y el publico que se había formado a su alrededor comenzó a corear que no fuera tan mala con la rubia. Y .. Fue tal el dolor de cabeza que acepto ir con ella a comer. Que fastidio.

 ****Muchas copas después****

* * *

–...Y entonces vi esa chamarra verde y azul, los colores fosforescentes están tan, pero tan de moda~... Por lo que...– la italiana no dejaba de hablar y hablar en ningún momento. La castaña había perdido el hilo de la conversación desde hace mucho...

...Por lo que se dedicaba a hacer algo útil, ignorarla de lo lindo. Llevaba 46 minutos ignorándola y esta no se daba cuenta, o fingía no hacerlo.

 _ **juliet when we made love you used to cry**_  
 _ **you said i love you like the stars above i'll love you till i die**_  
 _ **there's a place for us you know the movie song**_  
 _ **when you gonna realise it was just that the time was wrong juliet?**_

La verdad es que ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que se habían comenzado a frecuentar. C-Claro que no es como si ella quisiera, era por que no tenía de otra opción y eso. ¿Importarle esa rubia oxigenada? ¿A ella? Por supuesto que no.

Entonces... ¿Por que no le había comentado que tenia una prometida? O quizás no valiera la pena mencionarlo, la relación con esa austriaca punk estaba mas que muerta... Solo faltaba acabarla con palabras pero no se podía considerar una relación real.

–Erni~ ¿Me estas escuchando?– pregunto Angelina pasándole una mano por los ojos.

–...No...– respondió sin rodeos. La italiana se limito a bufar levemente.

–¡Entonces como castigo invadire tu espacio personal~! ...- y dicho esto se colgó al brazo de la española como una niña pequeña.

La morena refunfuño. Pero poco a poco se había acostumbrado a soportar a la encimosa y afectiva rubia. No es que le importara, pero que quedara claro que en el momento en que esa idiota se había metido a su vida había pasado a ser de su propiedad.

Por eso miraba mal a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo a Angelina mas del tiempo correspondiente a "extraños".

Estaban en un parque cualquiera, pasando desapercibidas como gente cualquiera, consideradas como una pareja mas entre la multitud. Cada una con otra persona esperando en su casa... O quizás no.

 _ **i can't do the talk like they talk on tv**_  
 _ **and i can't do a love song like the way it's meant to be**_  
 _ **i can't do everything but i'd do anything for you**_  
 _ **i can't do anything except be in love with you**_

–¿Ernestita?

–¿Hmph?

– _Ti amo_ – dijo la rubia poniéndose de puntitas para provocar un casto y llano beso. Un ligero roce de labios, quizá tan ansiado tanto por una como de otra. Solo quizas.

–...Idiota...– la mas alta ladeó la cara para intentar ocultar un sonrojo. Un sonrojo y un hormigueo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza cuando el rostro de la austriaca se le vino a la mente.

Por otro lado la rubia tampoco tenia la conciencia limpia, no mientras pensaba en la japonesa que se había quedado en la mafia mientras ella fue por la misión. Miro de reojo a Ernesta, por primera vez quería desobedecer a su hermana.

 _ **and all i do is miss you and the way we used to be**_  
 _ **all i do is keep the beat and bad company**_  
 _ **all i do is kiss you through the bars of a rhyme**_  
 _ **julie i'd do the stars with you any time**_

Estaba sentada en el sillón de la casa de la española. No era la primera vez que estaba allí, esta vez hablando acaloradamente por el celular.

–Mira, ya te dije que no, Margherita.

–Tu haces lo que yo te digo y ya.– su hermana se notaba igual de alterada que ella misma.

–Tal vez debas pensarlo dos veces, _maledizione_ – se quejo cortando la llamada.

Se recargo en el sofa, agotada, mientras veía a la televisión sin mucho interés. Y eso era lo que pasaba cuando le negaba a su hermana algo.

–¿Pasa algo?– Ernesta salio de la cocina. La italiana sonrió levemente al verla, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

–Nada, Erni. – corrio hacia ella tomándola de las manos.–Oye, no llores pero me voy a ir a Italia.

–...– la española no comento nada, en vez de eso le dedico una mirada.

–Te quiero, imposible no hacerlo. De verdad. – continuo Angelina. –Pero esto no funcionara si lo forzamos. Por eso...

–...Que esta hija de perra que es la vida nos vuelva a reunir.– habló por fin Ernesta.

–...No lo pude haber dicho mejor.– asintió con la cabeza abrazando a la castaña.

Un pensamiento en común paso por la cabeza de ambas, quizás sentían pena por la otra, pena de estarla engañando con otra persona. Si, por que se merecían a alguien mejor. Pero la vida da tantas vueltas que eso puede cambiar...

Un adiós nunca es algo definitivo, después de todo. Por que las dos son tan solo "la otra". Por que la italiana desconoce la existencia de una cierta prometida, por que la española desconoce la existencia de una japonesa...

Por que cuando tres corazones aman, uno sale herido siempre. Y tal vez aquí salgan no solo uno, sino 4.

 _ **a lovestruck romeo sings a streetsuss serenade**_  
 _ **laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made**_  
 _ **finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade**_  
 _ **says something like you and me babe how about it?**_

* * *

 **La verdad entregue con el tiempo encima y hubiera preferido tener mas tiempo para pulir mas la historia. En fin. Espero no haya quedado tan mal.**


End file.
